Non, ne pleures pas
by Dissemblables
Summary: Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment en arriver là ? Ibuki ne le savait pas, Matatagi non plus, mais en tout cas, il fallait que quelque chose se produise.


Petit blabla : Bonjouur ! Alors, encore une fois, les personnage d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi, heureusement pour eux. Cette fois-ci, un OS qui se finit bien, ou pas, cela dépend du point de vue. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous le spoiler, alors bonne lecture ! Ah, mais avant, n'oubliez pas qu'une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. C'était tout, maintenant, je vous laisse !

* * *

A nouveau, il courrait, seul, dans le parc, alors que ses pensées étaient avec un autre. Son esprit était en ébullition, des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tout cela n'était rien par rapport à la brûlure de ses muscles utilisés à leur maximum. Son corps n'en pouvait plus, sa respiration devenait sifflante, alors qu'il continuait pourtant à courir. Il continuait, encore et encore. Il accélérait même. Ses jambes s'alourdissaient, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient, son monde tanguait, mais les questions de son esprit n'avaient perdu en intensité.

Mais il finit par s'écrouler, ivre de fatigue, sur l'herbe verte qu'un instant plutôt, il foulait de ses pieds. Son souffle était rapide et court. Son torse s'élevait et s'abaissait à vive allure. Son cœur tambourinait à une vitesse affolante. Tout son être était tremblant, tout son être essayait de supporter sa course infernale.

"Tout ça parce que j'ai une stupide peine de cœur. Je suis pathétique, vraiment."

A présent, il semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Mais il s'en moquait. Son problème n'était pas son état, mais ses réactions. Comment son corps avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu le trahir ainsi ?

"Bon sang, mais tuez moi, c'est pas possible là ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas! Et comment il a pu me faire ça ! C'est pas normal ! Je suis hétéro moi! J'aime les filles! Et puis, même, il n'est pas gay. Alors même si - Non, il n'y a pas de même si j'étais gay. Je ne le suis pas. Je suis un pur hétéro. C'est tout."

Le coureur avait réussi à s'en persuader. Pour lui, quand on mettait des mots sur des états, sur des actions, sur des sentiments, ils devenaient plus réels. Après, tout était plus simple. Alors s'il pensait qu'il n'était pas gay, c'est qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était confiant en son résonnement. Il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Mais même après s'être dit ça, il restait un petit froissement dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il ne voulait pas s'en occuper.

A présent, son pouls s'était calmé, sa respiration s'était apaisée. Il pensait pouvoir se relever, après tout, il lui arrivait souvent de courir comme un fou. D'accord, jamais autant que cette fois ci, mais bon. Prenant appuis, sur ses bras, il fit basculer son corps vers l'avant, utilisant ses genoux comme des ressorts pour se mettre debout. Mais non, il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le croyait. Son satané corps n'était pas assez fort. Décidément, il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui. Il oscilla pendant quelques instants sur ses pieds, puis, finalement, retomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Putain de merde ça fait mal!

Sa voix avait augmentée de deux octaves sur son dernier mot, pendant qu'il se frottait le postérieur en grimaçant et pestant. De légers élancements de douleurs remontèrent le long de son dos, finissant de l'achever, lui qui croyait être reposé, prêt à rentrer, prêt à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il laissa son dos tomber sur le sol à son tour, mais en essayant de ne pas se faire à nouveau mal. Mais il le heurta plutôt rapidement, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, alors qu'il les fermait, son monde se teintant de noir.

* * *

Sa main restait suspendue devant la poignée de porte. Devait-il rentrer ? Devait-il ne pas rentrer ? Que devait-il faire ? Son cœur lui ordonnait de rentrer, d'ouvrir sans attendre cette fichue porte et d'embrasser la personne qui occupait cette chambre. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas le faire, de s'en aller vite, tant qu'il ne voyait pas le visage de la personne qui occupait cette chambre. Cette chambre d'hôpital... Avant qu'il ne puisse faire demi-tour, sa main se posa sur la poignée et la tourna, comme mut par sa propre volonté.  
Une lumière blanche illuminait la pièce. Une personne dormait dans un lit blanc. Il n'avait jamais connu la douleur d'entendre le "Bip-Bip" du truc qui montrait les battements d'un cœur. Et maintenant qu'il connaissait cette douleur, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir le nom de cet objet de malheur. Instinctivement, il vint s'asseoir près de lui. Mais pas sur la chaise qui trônait près de lit, non, il s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci, dans un froissement d'étoffe.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-tu partit comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? On à tant besoin de toi... J'ai tant besoin de toi... Je suppose que tu n'a jamais pensé à notre douleur quand tu as couru jusqu'à te mettre dans le coma.

"Oh, non, je n'y ai pas pensé. Mais c'est en partie à cause de toi que je suis là. Mais toi, tu ne le sais pas, et tu te berces d'illusion."

Il ne pouvait entendre ces paroles, mais il avait vu les frissons qui avaient parcourut le corps du garçon alité. Du coup, il l'observait sans aucune gène, endormi dans son lit. Surtout qu'il n'était pas endormi, mais dans le coma. Mais bon. Il observait donc le garçon dans le lit. Une mèche brune lui retombait sur le visage, cachant son œil gauche fermé. Le reste de ses cheveux était éparpillés autour de sa tête, formant comme une sombre auréole, contrastant avec le bleu pâle, presque blanc, de l'oreiller. Sa peau métissée était toute douce, il le savait, il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de caresser sa joue, envie qui était, depuis trop longtemps, présente dans sa tête.  
D'ailleurs, il louchait à présent sur ses lèvres, se demandant quel goût elles avaient. Étaient-elles douces comme elles le montraient ? Ou étaient-elles sauvages comme les paroles souvent blessantes qu'elles laissaient sortir ? Ça, il ne le savait pas, mais même si il voulait le savoir, il ne les embrasserait pas maintenant, non, il voulait d'abord que leur propriétaire soit d'accord.

-Enfin... On dit que les personnes dans le coma entendent les gens qui leur parlent.

"Oui, je t'entends, je t'entends parfaitement."

-Peut-être que ce sera plus simple de te dire ce que je veux te dire comme ça.

"Dis-le alors. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? "

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut-être par ma façon de te voir. Peut-être par ma façon de penser à toi. Peut-être par les sentiments que je porte pour toi.

"Je ne comprends pas... De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Ne me vois-tu pas tel que je suis, un adolescent détestable, un sprinteur qui s'est mit à jouer au football ? Ne penses-tu pas à moi comme tu penses à nos autres coéquipiers ? Ne ressens-tu pas pour moi la même chose que pour eux ? Je ne comprends pas, c'est horrible, soit plus clair, s'il te plaît, soir plus clair. "

-Sinon, je vais dire ça comme ça vient. Oui, je vais faire ça. Donc bon. Ça à commencer il y a deux-trois mois. Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais ça fait un mois que tu es dans le coma. Un putain de mois. Un mois que je meure aussi de mon coté. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Matatagi Hayato.

"Pardon ?"

-Lâché comme ça, ça ressemble un peu à une bombe non ? Mais c'est la vérité. Avant ton "accident", cela faisait déjà un petit moment que je cherchais à t'éviter, mais sans que les autres le remarque. Je ne te parlais déjà pas beaucoup, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire. Je ne sais même pas si toi tu l'avais remarqué.

"Oh si, je l'avais remarqué, crois moi."

\- Je cherchais à t'éviter, parce que j'avais pris conscience que tu avais un trop grand pouvoir sur moi.

"Un pouvoir ? C'est quoi ce bazar ?"

-Tout mon monde avait dévié autour de toi. Je ne cherchais plus à montrer à Shindou que j'étais bon, je cherchais à t'impressionner toi. J'ai mis longtemps à me rendre compte de ça. Puis, lorsque que je l'ai fait, c'était déjà trop tard. Je ne vivais plus que pour tes rares regards, je ne vivais plus que pour toi. Et surtout, tu n'étais plus là. J'étais devenu fou de toi, totalement amoureux. Ça fait un peu film à l'eau de rose non ? Mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'y peux rien d'aimer un homme, je n'y peux rien de t'aimer.

"Alors ça ne te pose pas de problème d'être gay ? Nous sommes tellement différents. Tu ne te soucie même pas de savoir la réaction des gens. Tu vis au jour le jour. Je t'admire tellement... J'aimerais tellement te montrer que je suis là, que je t'ai entendu, que tu as brisé la glace en moi.

Oh non, ne pleure pas. Je sens tes larmes sur mon bras. Non, ne pleure pas."

Son bras bougea. Perdu dans ses larmes, le gardien ne le voyait pas. Puis, lorsqu'un doigt passa sur ses joues, essuyant ces gouttes d'eau, il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il était dans le coma. Son regard remonta sur l'épaule recouverte d'une manche de tee-shirt, sur la jointure de son coup et de ses épaules, puis sur son cou, pour se poser sur son menton et se relever sur ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux.

Ses yeux. De grandes pupilles marron s'encrèrent dans les siennes. Ils se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre. La main du coureur vient se poser complètement sur sa joue, continuant à la caresser du pouce. Le gardien mit la sienne par-dessus, alors que les larmes recommençaient à lui brouiller la vue. Mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Ce n'était plus des larmes de désespoir. Leurs têtes se rapprochaient, alors qu'il soutenait la tête de son amour de l'autre main. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés, ils se regardaient toujours avec ce même regard, ce regard remplit d'amour.

* * *

Il n'y eut pas de moment d'hésitation dans leur baiser, tout était venu naturellement. Leurs visages s'étaient encore rapprochés plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent pour la première fois Ils avaient fermé les yeux pour mieux en profiter, après tout, le moment était sacré. Certes, ce fut un peu maladroit, mais ils s'en moquaient, ils savouraient. Alors ce n'était pas grave s'ils avaient un peu de mal à respirer ou si leurs dents s'entrechoquaient parfois. Ils s'aimaient. Leur baiser avait le goût salé des larmes du gardien, mais cela ne faisait rien, ils étaient ensemble, et seul ça comptait. Matatagi aimait Ibuki lorsqu'il se sentit redevenir faible, un élancement le prenant. Ibuki aimait Matatagi lorsqu'il sentit que les lèvres de son compagnon se mouvaient avec plus de lenteur contre les siennes. Ils s'aimaient, passionnément, irrémédiablement. Ils s'aimaient, amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Et ils s'aimaient encore lorsque le "Bip-Bip" cessa.


End file.
